Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/06 July 2016
19:04:39 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:04:39 * Nyx_The_Psychic rips madis throat out* 19:04:41 Hello 19:04:45 /kill Nyx 19:04:46 * Bot_Lumpy shoots Nyx to death with a slingshot 19:05:01 owww~ thats ruuuudddeee 19:05:08 Lol 19:05:09 XD 19:05:23 /kill Nyx 19:05:26 * Bot_Lumpy rips Nyx's head off. 19:05:32 Bot power 19:05:33 /kill nix 19:05:34 * Bot_Lumpy shoots nix to death with a slingshot 19:05:46 Spelled it wrong 19:05:56 /kill Nyx 19:05:57 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing Nyx at this time 19:06:04 YAY :D 19:06:07 /Lumpy, fuck you 19:06:07 Fuck you too Mr Creeper500 19:06:09 Asshole 19:06:17 XD 19:06:22 perfect 19:06:52 /Lumpy stab 19:06:54 * Bot_Lumpy eats Ditto Creeper Bots flesh. 19:06:57 My friend SHOULD be getting on 19:07:02 oh lovely 19:07:13 it's kinda anti-Ditto 19:07:18 Lol 19:07:28 * Nyx_The_Psychic puts madis head in a blender* 19:07:30 /kill Sandgar 19:07:31 * Bot_Lumpy guts Sandgar like a fish. 19:07:32 This looks tasty! 19:08:02 * Madialiano puts everyone nyx loves in a burning inferno 19:08:02 * Nyx_The_Psychic mixes the madi, head with bleach* 19:08:21 /kill Nyx 19:08:22 * Bot_Lumpy rips Nyx's head off. 19:08:28 * Nyx_The_Psychic hands the bleach head... blood? to Neil 19:08:37 * Nyx_The_Psychic is not effected 19:08:44 Lol 19:08:47 * Mr_Creeper500 feeds blood to Bot Lumpy 19:09:13 /kill Nyx 19:09:14 * Bot_Lumpy drowns Nyx in a pirana tank. 19:09:19 * Nyx_The_Psychic rips out madis eyes and eats them* 19:09:29 * Nyx_The_Psychic cannot die 19:09:57 I got the perfect attack to use on you 19:10:23 /kill Rogue 19:10:26 * Bot_Lumpy rips Rogue's head off. 19:11:06 * Nyx_The_Psychic crys* 19:11:24 *cries 19:12:12 /kill Madi 19:12:13 * Bot_Lumpy drowns Madi in a pirana tank. 19:12:26 Thanks 19:12:37 YAY 19:12:42 madis dea 19:13:00 oh I drew myself as a happy tree friends charter 19:13:05 its my pfp 19:13:39 That looks awesome 19:13:59 /kill Terrios528 19:14:00 I like the eye blood 19:14:01 * Bot_Lumpy drowns Terrios528 in a pirana tank. 19:14:13 /kill Terry 19:14:14 * Bot_Lumpy rips Terry's head off. 19:14:29 Could've sworn he had a custom one 19:14:51 I like the fact it's smiling 19:16:12 /kill Terrios 528 19:16:13 * Bot_Lumpy kicks Terrios528 to death with the kick boot. 19:16:16 Who's getting kicked now? 19:16:21 ME 19:16:23 IDK 19:17:30 It's a joke 'cause Terry's always the spoil sport on GF wiki 19:17:48 /kill MrCreeper500 19:17:49 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing MrCreeper500 at this time 19:18:08 /kill Mr Creeper500 19:18:09 * Bot_Lumpy rips Mr Creeper500 in half. 19:18:11 That's what you get for making me feed you pizza, lazy bitch. 19:18:20 there we go 19:18:21 XD] 19:18:28 /Lumpy, feed me 19:18:29 Fuck you you lazy bitch! 19:18:44 /kill Nyx The Psychic 19:18:45 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing Nyx The Psychic at this time 19:18:51 Awww. 19:19:01 /kill nyx the psychic 19:19:04 * Bot_Lumpy shoots nyx the psychic to death with a slingshot 19:19:29 * Nyx_The_Psychic pats da bots head* 19:19:39 I'll make you a custom one when I get home on Friday, rn all I'll do is fuck up all the code 19:20:19 -!- Ssjluisdx has joined Special:Chat 19:20:24 'you fucking psycho bitch' 19:20:31 *you 19:20:43 Why I am here 19:20:47 HI LUIS 19:20:55 /kill luis 19:20:56 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing luis at this time 19:21:04 /kill HIM 19:21:05 Hello 19:21:05 What 19:21:07 * Bot_Lumpy rips HIM's head off. 19:21:22 Okay? 19:21:25 Lol 19:21:27 Nyx wants this bot here to kill you 19:21:32 /kill Luis 19:21:33 * Nyx_The_Psychic bashes luis's head in to the pavement* 19:21:34 * Bot_Lumpy shoots Luis to death with a slingshot 19:21:39 /kill Luis 19:21:44 * Bot_Lumpy drowns Luis in a pirana tank. 19:21:48 Yeah 19:21:50 Why 19:21:52 *yay 19:21:53 Cause 19:21:55 because 19:21:58 I hate you 19:22:02 as a kinda friend. 19:22:03 We want you to suffer :) 19:22:06 ^ 19:22:08 Death 19:22:10 Okay 19:22:13 This is lagging me down town lol 19:22:13 FUCKING DEATH 19:22:14 Good afternoon 19:22:18 NOO 19:22:29 LET ME FUCKING KILL YOU 19:22:29 /kill lag 19:22:30 * Bot_Lumpy drowns lag in a pirana tank. 19:22:38 -!- Madialiano has joined Special:Chat 19:22:39 /kill luis again 19:22:41 * Bot_Lumpy rips luis again's head off. 19:22:44 -!- Ssjluisdx has left Special:Chat 19:22:54 gtg 19:22:56 ;3; 19:23:01 I will be back 19:23:05 'k, cya 19:23:25 c="red" The color of BLOOD! 19:24:04 Ill leave now too lol 19:24:13 Byeeeeeeeee 19:24:26 Cya Madi 19:37:50 -!- Ork waagh has joined Special:Chat 19:37:51 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:38:06 Stupid bot 19:38:06 Heya Ally & Ork 19:38:24 I had A idea to post a invite on my G+ 19:38:25 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 19:38:28 /kill test 19:38:29 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing test at this time 19:38:32 can I? 19:38:49 Not many people follow me anyway xD 19:38:50 Sure 19:39:44 -!- Ork waagh has joined Special:Chat 19:40:01 /kill Nyx 19:40:01 * Bot_Lumpy slaughters Rogue with a rusty spatula. 19:40:04 * Bot_Lumpy ties Nyx to Rogue's dead body, and hangs them from the roof on a meat hook. 19:40:05 * Bot_Lumpy shoots a video of blood being poured over them, just to piss off Maroon 5 by legally copying their video. 19:40:06 * Bot_Lumpy sets a rabid rabbit on them and gets popcorn. 19:40:08 If this doesn't kill you, I don't even fucking know anymore. 19:40:11 -!- Ork waagh has left Special:Chat 19:40:12 -!- Ork waagh has joined Special:Chat 19:40:14 Finally 19:40:22 Jesus 19:40:43 Boredom... 19:41:03 people should be joimimg soon 19:41:11 -!- Ssjluisdx has joined Special:Chat 19:41:21 /kill Luis 19:41:25 * Bot_Lumpy buries Luis in a steaming pile of the bodies of their loved ones. 19:41:31 luis you hear for da party? 19:41:38 -!- Ssjluisdx has left Special:Chat 19:44:34 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:44:43 /kill lag 19:44:44 * Bot_Lumpy stabs lag in the eye with their own femur 19:53:35 back 19:53:45 wB 19:54:27 I'd ask if you're clean now but I'm pretty sure your mind is unclean-able 19:54:45 BITCH ASS CUNT YOU FUCKING WISH 19:56:02 /kill Nyx 19:56:04 * Bot_Lumpy slaughters Rogue with a rusty spatula. 19:56:05 * Bot_Lumpy ties Nyx to Rogue's dead body, and hangs them from the roof on a meat hook. 19:56:06 * Bot_Lumpy shoots a video of blood being poured over them, just to piss off Maroon 5 by legally copying their video. 19:56:07 * Bot_Lumpy sets a rabid rabbit on them and gets popcorn. 19:56:08 If this doesn't kill you, I don't even fucking know anymore. 19:56:27 *CRY* 19:57:13 Ya know, I thought that one was a bit harsh, but it's really growing on me 19:57:57 just a biiit 19:59:16 I had an initial idea, but when it made me sick I decided that it might not be a good idea 19:59:20 Rouge might be getting on 19:59:26 -!- RogueMidgett has joined Special:Chat 19:59:31 XD 19:59:37 I mentioned death 20:00:06 /kill Rogue 20:00:07 * Bot_Lumpy shoots Rogue to death with a slingshot 20:00:12 . 20:00:15 ;^; 20:00:26 /kill nyx 20:00:27 * Bot_Lumpy rips nyx's head off. 20:00:36 /kill Nyx 20:00:38 * Bot_Lumpy slaughters Rogue with a rusty spatula. 20:00:40 * Bot_Lumpy ties Nyx to Rogue's dead body, and hangs them from the roof on a meat hook. 20:00:40 * Bot_Lumpy shoots a video of blood being poured over them, just to piss off Maroon 5 by legally copying their video. 20:00:41 * Bot_Lumpy sets a rabid rabbit on them and gets popcorn. 20:00:42 If this doesn't kill you, I don't even fucking know anymore. 20:00:48 XD 20:02:41 ROUGE 20:02:47 HE KILLED YOU 20:04:30 * RogueMidgett is dead Ow< * 20:05:25 * Nyx_The_Psychic cuddles with rouges dead body 20:05:26 /kill Ryx 20:05:27 * Bot_Lumpy stabs Ryx in the eye with their own femur 20:05:42 I killed a ship whoooo 20:05:47 'XD 20:06:01 You can never kill Ryx 20:06:04 XD 20:06:30 Ryx lives in the dead bodys of my enimys 20:07:17 And the bodies your first grade spelling tests xD 20:07:22 -!- RogueMidgett has joined Special:Chat 2016 07 06